You're Going Down
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: -HIATUS!- It's Summer Rae vs Eva Marie. They are both willing to do whatever it takes to take each other down. Summer Rae along with Randy Orton, comes up with a plan to take Eva Marie down. Eva Marie along with her new boyfriend, comes up with a plan to take Summer Rae down. Who will come out on top? Summer/Randy, Eva Marie/?


**AN: _A wierd but unique pairing that I wanted to use again. I wrote them in a oneshot but I deleted it. I was listening to "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies and I immediately thought of a catfight between two females I wanted to write about hating each other. That being Summer Rae and Eva Marie. Summer is my favorite diva right now and Eva well, she's ok, but she rubs me the wrong way. I've never wrote a catfight scene before so I hope I do good. This might be like four or five chapters. Just a really short story. Also, I'm adding in two guys too. They need to some man-candy, haha! Well you'll see Summer's in this chapter and you'll meet Eva Marie's in chapter 2.__  
_**

* * *

**You're Going Down**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Eva Marie?" Summer Rae asked the redhead who just pushed Summer out of the way to get to her locker. "I don't know who you think you are, but I can change that really quick."

The redhead turned around and looked at Summer up and down. "What are you going to do, Summer?" The total diva star pushed Summer making the blonde fall to the ground. "Whatever you were going to do, looks like I beat you to it."

"You bitch!" Summer hollered. She got up and jumped on Eva Marie, making them both fall on the ground. "You're so going to pay for that."

Summer and Eva Marie rolled around on the ground until they hit a dead spot. They were near a wall. Eva Marie was on top at the time, so she overpowered Summer and slapped Summer across her face. "How do you like Summer Rae?" When Summer got the chance, she took her long legs and kicked Eva Marie in the back to get her off.

"My grandma can slap harder than you, bitch." Now that Eva was on the ground, Summer took this as the perfect opportunity to capitalize on the situation. The blonde grabbed the redhead by the roots, and slammed her against the wall they were near, yanking some of the redhead's hair out of the process. "Want to try something now?" Summer asked, choking Eva Marie while asking that.

Summer then bashed Eva's head against the wall twice, leaving the redhead to fall on the ground. Out of nowhere, Summer felt someone yank her by her hair and slam her to the ground. With what little sight Summer had at the moment, she noticed that it was Aksana who did that.

"How does that feel, Summer?" The seductive Lithuanian asked. "Doesn't feel too good does it?"

Eva Marie seemed to recover, so her and Aksana started ganging up on the blonde bombshell. Summer felt her ribs and head throbbing. She felt Aksana pounding her head into the hard floor while Eva Marie was kicking her in the ribs. She was certainly going to feel the pain in the morning.

"What the hell is going on here?" Summer heard a deep male voice ask. She knew that voice very well. "Eva, Aksana, if I was you, I would go ahead and walk away right now." When the girl's didn't move, she heard the voice get more stern. "Ladies, I'm going to say this once, if you don't leave right now, you are going to regret it. And, Eva, don't try to get your boyfriend, husband, whatever the hell he is because I will kick his ass."

Both of the girls screamed and walked away mad. The blonde then felt herself being lifted up and carried out of the locker room. When, she got laid down, she recognized the room she was in. It was none other than Randy Orton's locker room. She was quite familiar with this locker room. "Thanks," Summer replied, holding her head and ribs in the process."

Randy sat down beside Summer and looked her over one time. "No problem," he responded nonchalantly. "Looks like they did a number on you, huh?"

"I had Eva Marie beat," Summer said. Randy chuckled because of the tone Summer had. "But, then that foreign bitch Aksana came from behind and yanked me to the ground."

"That's the only position Aksana really knows." The Viper laughed whenever he saw the disgusted look that Summer had on her face. "Sorry, but it's true. That girl is probably tied with Eva Marie on being the biggest slut in the back."

"Subject changer," Summer said with a laugh. "What made you come into the diva's locker room?"

"I heard a lot of banging and yelling going on," The current WWE champion responded. "I just wanted to check it out and see what all the fuss was about. But, whenever I saw you getting beat up, I knew I had to step in. I couldn't see you get hurt like that."

"Since when do you care about me?"

Randy gave Summer a 'are you serious?' look. "Summer, let's be real here, you know that I really like you." The Viper chuckled once again when he saw that Summer's jaw had dropped. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I honestly thought that I would never ever hear those words from you."

Randy stroked Summer's ribs and felt bad when he saw her wince. "We should take you to the trainer's." The current WWE champion helped Summer get to her feet and proceeded to help her go to the trainer's room.

* * *

"Well, at least you don't have broken ribs." Randy motioned to Summer's ribs. "They're just sore as hell." He stroked her face. "I thought you would also have a concussion because it sounded like you landed hard on the ground right before I got into the locker room."

"I know one thing; I am going to have a huge-ass knot on my head tomorrow." The blonde let her free hand she had(since she had ice on the other hand on her head) and grabbed Randy's arm. "Thanks, by the way for coming with me to the trainer's room."

"No problem," Randy replied. "Anything for you, really."

Summer felt her cheeks grow hot. "I want to get my revenge of Eva Marie and Aksana so bad." She looked at Randy with the most serious look on her face. "I always hated Aksana, but I never really had a problem with Eva Marie until she decided to unexcuse herself and cut in way just to get to her locker."

"What did you have in mind?" Randy asked, very amused with what his potential girlfriend had in mind. "I will be willing to help you out with whatever plan you have in mind."

"I'm not sure yet," The blonde responded. "I just know they're both going down."

* * *

Eva Marie was standing outside the trainer's room and she heard every single word that was exchanged between Randy and Summer. She laughed to herself whenever she heard Summer say that her and Aksana were going down. Eva Marie was going to beat Summer Rae to the punch, and she certainly didn't need that mutant Aksana to help her out.

"Hey," the Bella Twins said to her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," The redhead responded to the twins. She left with the perfect plan in mind. She knew that Randy was going to be with Summer majority of the time, so she needed someone to call. And, she had the perfect person in mind. What Randy didn't know was that her and her boyfriend broke up and that she was dating someone else.

Eva smiled in satisfaction. Her new boyfriend could easily handle Randy and that would give her the opportunity to finally destory that bitch known as Summer Rae. She couldn't wait until she saw Summer again. She was so going down.

* * *

**AN: _See told you it was a short story. I am so happy with this fic. I can't wait until I write the next chapter. I have this fic planned out for the most part. You'll meet Eva Marie's new man in the next chapter. Want to take a guess on who he is? Thanks for reading. Love ya._**


End file.
